Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie II
Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie II is the second film installment of the Everybody Loves Yoshi series. It is a direct sequel to the first film produced by Doodledoug3212 and RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. It focuses on the aftermath of the first film with Yoshi and friends recoving from the damage and fighting off the remnants of The AwesomeSeaCucumber Army led by Eric Matthews. Plot About 6 months after the events of the first film, The Soviet Yoshis are helping The Soviet Ronalds rebuild their homes that were destroyed in the great war. Navi, Suiseiseki, Espurr, and Duster have since been arrested while their comrades have escaped capture. They decide that The AwesomeSeaCucumber Army must be put out of commission once and for all and the next day, raid AwesomeSeaCucumber Hell. They find that it has been deserted and the only trace of presence is the recruitment information on the new member, Jeff Denlon. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Tomo Takino, who sends a message to the boss. On the other end, Eric recieves Tomo's confirmation on Yoshi's whereabouts and orders his troops to burn Peach's Castle to the ground, ignoring Jeff's suggestion that they blow up ASC Hell while Yoshi is in it. Mario, Luigi, and Birdo receive a call and find out that the castle has been invaded, but the group are unable to leave since Tomo has trapped them inside. Being small enough, Yoshi climbs into one of the air ducts to find a way outside and free the others. After making it outside, he is ambushed by Tomo. Yoshi wakes up in a dark cell where Tomo tells him that he will watch on the TV screen as his friends and family die, showing surveillance recordings of ASCH, Peach's Castle, Ronald McDonald Hell, Drewland, Equestria, and Yoshi's Island. If he makes any attempts to escape, his wife Birdo who was placed the cell right across will die. She leaves Spinda and Espurr to watch over him. Back at the castle, Peach refuses to offer herself over to Eric, saying that Yoshi will stop him; Eric does not cooperate, thinking she would be a perfect accomplice for his master and takes Peach and his troops back to their base. Jeff returns to the scene sets the castle on fire anyway, but Drew Pickles happened to be inside and doused the fire with his own semen. Jeff then retreats. Back in ASCH, the room holding Mario and Luigi begins to fill with gas and the two are beginning to succumb to it. Their only hope was to call Ronald McDonald for help. Ronald hears this and hurredly makes his way to Canada. Drew attempted to chase Jeff down, but lost him. He goes to Yoshi's Island to warn it's inhabitants of this activity and finds that Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi have not returned from their raid on ASC Hell. He then left for Canada. In the cell, the screens switch to a video transmission from Eric. He reveals that AwesomeSeaCucumber has not been heard from since his fall on Yoshi's Island and that the army is doing all this in hope that ASC will come back, believing that their failure was the reason he left. Groose comes and informs Eric that Jeff has not yet come back. The transmission cuts out and shows what's happening to Mario and Luigi. Outside ASC Hell, Ronald and Drew encounter each other and team up to free the Mario Bros. by destroying the steel door that was welded shut. They were just in time to save the two plumbers and dragged them outside. Tomo found them and attacked them but is easily dispatched and captured. They manage to squeeze answers out of her as to where Yoshi is being held; in a secret basement under KFC where Eric and Groose are. Mario and Luigi are taken to the hospital. After escaping from Drew, Jeff finds Ronald McDonald Hell and attempts to kill the Soviet Ronalds by using the gas used on the Mario Bros. to turn the place into a furnace. A fight with Wario and King Dedede quickly breaks out when they call him a fat bastard. Drew and Ronald reach KFC where they spot Groose entering a secret trapdoor. They defeat Colonel Sanders and find Eric's lair. Having stolen Tomo's clothes before leaving ASC Hell, they use her skirt and fuku to trick Spinda. Ronald is called back to RMD Hell when things got out of hand there and Drew easily gets past the dim witted Spinda. Drew finds Birdo, but not Yoshi who has been moved Eric's office. Eric is pacing around waiting for AwesomeSeaCucumber to return his call while Yoshi and Peach are tied together. Eric further explains that their actions are only to call back ASC and he does not want to have a real war until his master returns. Ronald sees that his homeland has been destroyed and his friends severely wounded, Wario and Donkey Kong tell him that a fat man in a green shirt did this. Ronald remembers Drew's description of the castle culprit and calls his swell friend. As Drew and Ronald are talking, Spinda finds out that Drew is a fake and runs off to warn the others. Jeff sneaks up from behind Ronald and attacks and chases him with a circular saw. An explosion caused by the fire knocks Ronald and Jeff off a bridge hanging for life. Ronald tries to help Jeff who in return tries to slash the clown, but loses his grip and falls to his death. Eric sees that everything is going wrong when Drew confronts him, he thinks that this ruined his chances of bringing ASC back and goes insane, trying one last time by nuking Yoshi's Island. When he realizes what he did, he tries to abort the launch but fails. Having no other option, he releases Yoshi who uses a Smash Ball to turn into Super Dragon. Eric is ultimately captured and executed. Yoshi, Ronald, and Drew reunite and arrest Groose. They return to their homes and use the funds the ASCA left behind to fix their homes within days. With Eric defeated, Yoshi and company can be sure that he won't be able to cause trouble anymore. Cast *Yoshi: A cheerful dinosaur who is the main protagonist. *Ronald McDonald: The world's most INSANE clown. He helps Yoshi stop Eric's plan. *Drew Pickles: The gayest man on the planet who assists in stopping Eric. *Eric Matthews: The main antagonist who plans on destroying Yoshi's Island. *Jeff Denlon: The newest member of the AwesomeSeaCucumber Army. *Mario: Yoshi's best friend, the Italian plumber from Brooklyn. *Luigi: Mario's brother and Yoshi's 2nd best friend. *Tomo Takino: A member of the AwesomeSeaCucumber Army with a juice fetish. *Princess Peach: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi's 3rd best friend. *Birdo: Yoshi's wife who is often thought to be male. *Colonel Sanders: Ronald's eternal foe who tries to exterminate Yoshi and friends. *Spinda: An annoying Pokemon who tries to stop Yoshi's crew. *Groose: The mean jerk from Skyloft. Trivia *The fates of Tomo and Spinda are never revealed, although they are planned to appear in the third installment. Category:Movies Category:Everybody Loves Yoshi Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel